1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to security systems and, in particular, to security systems which may be utilized to secure a site which includes one or more telephone systems located therein. The invention utilizes equipment which works in combination with the telephone system to communicate security information within the secured site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent technological advances have enabled ordinary citizens and consumers to expect and receive greater security for their lives and property. For example, many automotive manufacturers now include security systems as a basic component of their automotive products. The security system prevents theft of, or damage to, the vehicle and may secondarily serve to provide security for the owner of the vehicle in the event of assault in the immediate vicinity of his/her vehicle. This is accomplished through use of "panic buttons" which may set off the alarm to deter an attacker or to summon assistance from bystanders or those passing by. Also, security systems are commonly installed in houses in order to deter theft of items in the house or unlawful entry into the house. Furthermore, such alarm systems typically include one or more "panic buttons" which allow the owner or resident to summon assistance from a monitoring service and/or local law enforcement agencies.
As a consequence, citizens expect greater security in their public, as well as private, spaces. For example, many consumers expect shopping malls and other large shopping areas to provide security in and around the shopping center or mall.
The present invention is directed to a security system which enhances the security of persons and property in either public or private secured sites, and is especially useful in large public facilities, such as college campuses, hospitals, shopping malls, apartment complexes, office and industrial parks, and office buildings.